Conventional dishwashers typically include dishwasher racks adapted to support articles during a dishwashing cycle. For example, conventional racks may support pots, pans, plates, bowls, utensils, glassware, drinking vessels (e.g., cups, mugs, glasses, stemware) or other kitchenware. Dishwashers typically use pressurized water streams to wash the articles during the dishwashing cycle. While the pressurized water streams are effective to remove debris and other contaminents from the articles supported by the rack, the pressurized water streams may tend to shift articles loaded with respect to the rack. In some cases, articles may be shifted to a less effective article cleaning position. For example, a pressurized water stream may flip an inverted cup such that the cup collects water and debris and/or prevents the cup from drip drying on the rack after the dishwashing cycle.
It is known to provide an article retainer adapted to retain articles with respect to the dishwasher rack of a dishwashing machine. In use, such article retainers may help retain the articles with respect to the dishwasher rack when operating the dishwasher. Conventional article retainers typically include a fastening arrangement configured to attach the article retainer with respect to the dishwasher rack. However, conventional article retainers may shift from the desired orientation with respect to the rack and/or may be unintentionally removed from the rack. There is a continuing need for article retainers that can be effectively mounted to a dishwasher rack for subsequent use as an article holder.